<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the game of life is hard to play by eg1701</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812473">the game of life is hard to play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701'>eg1701</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Marriage, Minor Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, army doctor harvey, i wish i was galaxy brained enough to have come up with it, listen this is the best headcanon, literally just farming and fluff, not that much tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey's sworn off love. It's much better this way, much safer. </p>
<p>Then Josephine moves to town and suddenly he's got to rethink it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Spring 24, Year 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhhh guess who fell in love with the pixel doctor man?</p>
<p>huge headcanon of harvey being an army doctor (i think it originated from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211880/chapters/30221820">this fic</a> and i saw <a href="https://sofiaruelle.tumblr.com/post/642939468710543360/and-so-it-beginsfirst-up-the-good-doctor">this fanart</a>) and decided to give it a try. </p>
<p>i spent like two hours last night trying to understand the war going on in the background of the game (i'm only on year 3 but the internet doesn't seem to have much to say on the lore of the war itself) but i'm basing it off M*A*S*H because that is where my knowledge of army/combat doctors comes from. it's not super relevant in the first chapter, but i figured i'd mention it here!</p>
<p>title is, of course, from mash (the theme song!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh I see now,” Maru said, as the door swung shut behind Josephine with a dull thud, “You’re in love with her. You were being really weird, I thought there was something wrong with you.”</p>
<p>“That’s preposterous. I’m not in love with anybody,” Harvey grumbled back, holding the still warm coffee between his cold hands. The clinic’s heater was still broken, despite the fact that he and Maru had both tried to smack it back to life and Maru had spent several hours tinkering on it and the spring mornings were still chilly despite the coming warmth, “I’m just a concerned friend and doctor. She’s always getting into trouble.”</p>
<p>“Hey you know what that is?” Maru asked.</p>
<p>“What?” He had no idea where she’s going with this. But knowing her, she was going to tease him over it. </p>
<p>“Bullshit,” she beamed, clearly proud of herself, and chuckled, “You’re terrible at lying. Why don’t you just, like, ask her on a date or something. Go and get a drink at the saloon? That’s low-key enough.”</p>
<p>“I’m too old for her and I have too much… baggage,” he replied firmly, as if the conversation is over and he’d hear no more about it, “And compared to her, what do I have? A failing medical practice in a town no one comes to? A few broken radios? It’s not worth the heartbreak.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes, it is,” Maru said cryptically, turning back to her files on the desk, “The mayor’s got an appointment in twenty minutes, so you’d better go get ready.”</p>
<p>“I mean it,” Harvey replied, pulling open the drawer to find Mayor Lewis’ file, “Just drop it.”</p>
<p>“Alright alright,” she shook her head, “It’s not even my business anyway. Pretend I didn’t say anything. But I’m right.”</p>
<p>Ignoring her, Harvey collected his things, and vanished into the back room. He was worried if he stayed out by the front desk, he’d ask Maru more. He wanted to know if Josephine could even possibly feel the same way. Which is an insane idea. She doesn’t. But he sometimes caught the two women talking sometimes when Josephine came looking for him, so really, Maru might know something. She might have a better idea than others at least. But he was too scared to ask her.</p>
<p>It was still unclear, though, if he was more scared that she wouldn’t like him, or scared that she <i>would.</i></p>
<p>And it wasn't like he wasn't brave. Sure, he was scared of heights. And crowds. And losing people in his care again. But those were all common fears right? He'd been to the front, had seen the real horrors of war. Why was the idea of falling in love with the new farmer so scary?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Am I supposed to do anything special for this dance?” Josephine asked, as she handed over this morning’s coffee. Harvey hadn’t asked her to make it a daily event, but nearly every morning she was at the clinic with coffees. He wasn’t going to turn her down, just because it was a nice opportunity to see her. And it wasn’t like she seemed to mind, “I haven’t been to a dance since my prom night.”</p>
<p>She had on her farming overalls, which she wore with some frequency. They were a bit big on her, and there was what looked like a plant sticking out of one of the pockets.</p>
<p>“I think it’s just a way to transition from spring to summer,” Harvey replied, “What’s your favorite season?”</p>
<p>“Oh the fall for sure,” she said, “But summer is nice. I’m not looking forward to a winter on the farm.”</p>
<p>She shuddered dramatically.</p>
<p>“But that’s not for a bit,” he pointed out, “Lots of time to prepare right?”</p>
<p>“That’s true,” she ran a hand over her face, “Ugh. I didn’t even have a date to prom. Is it a yearly thing?”</p>
<p>“The dance? Every spring. I suppose it’s more for the couples than anything else. The kids you know? I think Jas likes it a lot.”</p>
<p>“I guess.”</p>
<p>He thought then, that she wanted to say something, but whatever it was, she was keeping it to herself. He supposed he could have asked her to say whatever it was, but he bit it back. It wasn’t worth it. </p>
<p>“I guess I’ll see you there,” she said, “I’ve got to pick up some seeds before I forget all about it.”</p>
<p>She didn’t usually stay long, but she does visit almost every day. He often thought about asking Maru if that <i>meant</i> anything, but so far he’s been good and hasn’t. Josephine waved goodbye and ducked out into the sun, holding onto her hat against the wind. </p>
<p>“I can literally feel the tension from over here and I’m in another room,” Maru called, sticking her head out of the exam room. </p>
<p>“You’re welcome to head home for the day if you’d like,” Harvey called back and he heard her laugh.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Won’t you dance with me?” Josephine said, sticking out a hand. Harvey took in her light blue dress, and the flowers woven into her shoulder length hair. She had lost her shoes at some point, feet buried in the grass. The dress was tight around her chest and middle and he noticed the boning in the fabric, noticed the low cut neckline of the dress and quickly looked back up to meet her eye. Hopefully she hadn’t caught him looking at her like that, “You can’t loiter by yourself <i>all</i> night.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a dancer,” he replied, “I usually just come to drink the coffee and watch the people have fun. I like watching people have fun. I would much prefer to watch others than to have them watch me.”</p>
<p>“Well thankfully,” she took his hand and tugged on him lightly, “No one’s paying too much attention. Come on. I need a partner.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” he swallowed his nerves, “I’ll try not to step on your toes.”</p>
<p>“Well I’ll be in your office tomorrow morning, nine o’clock sharp if you do,” she said, but he could hear the joking in her tone. Why didn’t she care? Why didn’t she want to dance with him?</p>
<p>He chuckled, feeling a little better about it all. </p>
<p>Josephine's… not the best dancer. But it didn’t matter because she didn't even <i>care</i>. It’s like watching a flower, dancing in the wind, or the jellies in the moonlight. She’s excited, and when the music ends, she is still holding his hand.</p>
<p>“You weren’t even that bad,” she says. She takes a flower from behind her ear-- it’s a lily, he’s fairly certain, and sticks it in his jacket pocket, “but it’s getting late. Got to be up early tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“No days off on the farm eh?”</p>
<p>She smiles and laughs, “Exactly. I enjoyed dancing with you.”</p>
<p>“Where are your shoes?” he says, “You don’t want to step on something and hurt yourself.”</p>
<p>“Ah good question,” she held up a finger, and vanished for a moment, returning with a pair of blue heels, “Here there are!”</p>
<p>“Would, uh,” he rubs the back of his neck, “Would you allow me to walk you home? It’s awfully late.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” she says, slipping an arm through his. He felt warm-- maybe he has a fever-- and she looks beautiful in the moonlight. Too bad there wasn’t a pill he could take for lovesickness. He hoped that Maru is distracted somewhere, and isn’t seeing this. She’d never let him live this down, “That’s very kind of you. I have to admit, I was dreading the idea of walking back to the farm this late.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you worry Miss Josephine, I won’t let anything get you.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Josephine talked the entire walk, and he thought that he wanted to kiss her. It wasn’t the first time that he's felt… attracted to her, but it <i>was</i> the first time the idea of kissing her has entered his mind.</p>
<p>He didn’t, of course. There was nothing inherently romantic about this. He was being a good friend, taking her back home when it was late, and she could fall and twist her ankle, or trip over a root and hit her head, or run into an animal or whatever else lurked in the woods. The farm was out of the way, and he wouldn’t have been able to sleep worrying over her. That’s all this was. Nothing more. It was his duty. </p>
<p>“That must have been so annoying,” Josephine said, when the lights of the farm were visible, “I talk too much.”</p>
<p>“No you don’t,” he replied, “It’s nice. I don’t talk all that much and it’s nice to not walk in silence.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for walking me home,” she said.</p>
<p>“Not a problem,” he said, “Happy to help. I, ah, enjoyed dancing with you too. I don’t normally do that sort of thing. Not really my deal, you know?”</p>
<p>“You’re not a bad dancer doctor,” she said, and he jams both his hands in his pockets so he doesn’t tuck the loose strand of hair behind her ear, isn’t tempted by the idea of the feeling of her skin under his fingers, “Maybe we should do it again next year.”</p>
<p>He swallowed, “I’d like that. Goodnight Miss Josephine.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight Dr. Harvey. See you tomorrow,” she said, and he wished he could say more. Again, she looked like she was biting back something. Josephine smiled again, and made her way inside. He heard the dog bark, and the door slam, and turned to walk back to town alone. He glanced back once, and watched her flip off the lights of the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Summer 3, Year 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Coffee delivery!” Josephine said, throwing open the clinic door dramatically. She was wearing  her overalls, hair tied back with a white scarf. There’s a smudge of dirt on her cheek, and Harvey thinks about wiping it away with his thumb if she gets close enough to touch, but he knows he won’t. He knows he’ll want to kiss her even more, “For my favorite doctor.”</p>
<p>She sat the coffee on the counter, and tapped it with her own coffee, as if they’re wine glasses, and not paper to-go cups. </p>
<p>“How’s the farm?” he asked, picking up the coffee but not sipping it. The warmth leeches into his hands. </p>
<p>“Growing,” she replies, hopping up onto the counter to sit. She smelled like grass with an undercurrent of… lavender maybe? He wants to know what sort of perfume she wore. The kind of shampoo she uses in the shower. He wants to know everything there is to know about her even though he didn't think he had a right to any of that information, “Got a new chicken yesterday. Tiny little thing. Mondale-- he’s my dog. Have you met him?-- is so good with them. Like they’re his puppies. It’s so cute.”</p>
<p>She bounced one foot against the desk as she talked, like she was too excited not to move.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ll make your grandfather proud with the old place,” he says. He doesn’t want her to stop talking. There’s a musical quality to her voice when she speaks, especially about the things she loves, like her new farm, and the animals on it. He wonders what it looks like inside. When he walked her home from the dance, he didn’t even step onto the porch, far too nervous about seeming imposing or inappropriate. </p>
<p>“I hope so,” she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, and smeared more dirt on it. Again, he bit back the urge to touch her. That wouldn’t be an appropriate thing for him to do. Sure, they’re friends…. at least he <i>thinks they’re friends</i>, but he’s still a doctor, and technically at work, since it’s still only around eleven in the morning, “I don’t want to mess it all up you know?”</p>
<p>“I do,” he took a sip of his coffee, thinking about all of the things he’s messed up in his life, “But I don’t think you have to worry about doing that.”</p>
<p>She sighed, and after a moment, jumped up, “I forgot what I came here to do in the first place. Gotta buy some new seeds and get them planted today while the sun’s still shining. Why don’t you come to the farm sometime? I’ll make you dinner or something. I’m usually always home in the evening, just stop by if you like.”</p>
<p>“I-”</p>
<p>She shook her head, “Don’t worry about it if you can’t. You know where to find me. Bye-bye Doctor Harvey.”</p>
<p>He watched her go, and thought about how he got here in the first place. Thought about when she first made her rounds to introduce herself, how she smiled at him and shook his hand. Thought about how he hadn’t felt this way in a long time, and was sure he never would again.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“It’s not a date,” Harvey insisted, and Maru laughed at him, “I’m serious. It’s just dinner. She just likes cooking, that’s all. I think I mentioned once that I wasn’t the best at cooking for myself.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Dinner. At her <i>house</i>. I really can’t understand why you can’t see that she likes you too. She’s here all the time.”</p>
<p>“Half the time she’s hurt or overworked,” he pointed out, fixing his tie in the mirror, “So I’m not sure that that counts.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, “You’re impossible. What are those?”</p>
<p>Maru pointed at the flowers he’d picked up at Pierre’s that afternoon. Pierre had given him a strange look, probably wondering who he was buying flowers for, but he hadn’t asked, and Harvey was grateful. Mostly because he had no idea what he would have said.</p>
<p>They were lilies, like she’d given him the night of the dance. Not that she would remember that of course. But Harvey remembered, and it seemed… cosmic, in a way. He kicked himself now though, for not hiding them from Maru’s view.</p>
<p>“It’s polite to give a gift to your dinner host,” he informed her, “That’s common courtesy. I’m a gentleman Maru.”</p>
<p>“Right,” she said and he could hear the sarcasm in her voice, “<i>Common courtesy.</i> Sure. Don’t stay out too late.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, and picked up the bouquet, “Goodby Maru.”</p>
<p>Every few steps towards the farm, Harvey thought about turning back. Playing ill or something maybe. Josephine wouldn’t ask too much, he was pretty sure, but he didn’t make a decision, and now he was standing on the porch. The light was dim and yellow, and he knocked twice then stepped back. There was a pot of growing sunflowers on the porch, and a half empty bag of soil leaning against it. </p>
<p>A dog barked inside, and she opened the door. The dog-- a yellow lab, he though-- rushed out to sniff him. His tail was wagging, and he danced around Harvey’s legs. Still a bit of a puppy himself, Harvey thought of the little fellow. Galloping over on big paws. </p>
<p>Josephine stepped onto the porch, in a button down shirt made of a cream fabric, and a golden colored skirt. Her heels clicked on the wooden porch. This outfit, Maru would have said, means she thinks it’s a date. But he pressed the idea down.</p>
<p>“Leave him alone Mondale,” she chastised the dog, then looked over and beamed, “Flowers! For me?”</p>
<p>“Oh,” he held them out, cringing at himself for forgetting he’d brought them in the first place and not offering them to her right away, “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Lilies,” she sniffed the bunch and laughed, “My favorite.”</p>
<p>“I know,” he said, then cringed again. <i>I know?</i> She probably thought he was a stalker now, “I mean, I remembered that you had them in your hair at the dance so I figured that you liked them is all that I meant.”</p>
<p>“I remember,” she said, “Come inside. Dinner will be ready soon. Want some coffee?”</p>
<p>“Always,” he replied, feeling slightly more at ease. Coffee seemed to be their icebreaker, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Come on Mondale,” she called. The dog rushed in at his name, and she closed the door behind them.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Josephine set the plates down, set the wine glasses down as well. Her kitchen was cozy and intimate. He liked seeing the signs of her around. A straw hat hung next to the front door. A few coffee cups sat in the sink. Mondale’s bed in the corner. Herbs were drying above the sink. There was a pile of books in the windowsill. Cookbooks and books on farm life and a few romance novels with cracked spines and worn covers.</p>
<p>Stupidly, he wondered what her bedroom looked like, and then took a long sip of wine to try and get the idea out of his head. He should <i>not</i> be thinking about Josephine’s bedroom on this not-date.</p>
<p>“I hope you like vegetarian lasagna,” she said, “I can’t eat meat so much anymore when I see the animals in the morning. I’ve nearly cut it out I suppose. Easier.”</p>
<p>“It’s better for you anyway. Red meat isn’t always good for you,” he said, taking a bite, “It’s wonderful.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she replied, “I’m sure you know all about nutrition and stuff.”</p>
<p>“I have to admit, I don’t often cook for myself. It’s been a bit since I’ve had a real home cooked meal. This is a welcome change. Army food, you know?”</p>
<p>“Were you in the army?” she asked, blinking in surprise. He doesn’t know why he expected her to know that. Maybe because words got around a small town, but either she hadn’t asked around enough, or everybody had been nice enough to let him tell her.</p>
<p>“Yes. Combat medic on the front,” he said stiffly, the same way he always replied when people asked about his service, “For nearly four years. When I was discharged, I moved here, for a change.”</p>
<p>“Must have been a big change,” she nodded, taking a sip of her wine.</p>
<p>“But a more than welcome one,” he said, hoping to change the topic. He hardly talked about the war anymore, beyond the letters he shared with his old army friends, and he didn’t want the violence and blood and heartbreak that followed him on the front line anywhere near Josephine. He was beginning to understand the way people had written back to their husbands and wives and sweethearts back home. He once knew a nurse who worked in the OR for six straight hours of surgery, where they'd lost several patients, then wrote a letter back to her wife where she spoke only of the new flowers that were growing outside of the camp. There was a line that had to exist between it and the things you cared about, “I like it here.”</p>
<p>“Even if you never cook for yourself,” she said. Maybe she’d picked up on his desire to change the topic. Maybe she could tell he didn’t like talking about it. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t ever a good cook anyway,” he pointed out, “Never had the time to learn.”</p>
<p>“Well I can’t stand for that,” she said firmly, “I think I’ll just have to start making extras for you.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” he sputtered quickly, “I wouldn’t want you to go out of your way just for me.”</p>
<p>“It’s not a problem at all,” she replied, taking another bite. Mondale came over and sat by her chair. She dropped a bite on the floor for him and it’s clear this is a routine for the two of them, “I’m not used to cooking for one, so I always have leftovers. Or, if you like, we can make this a standing arrangement. I’d love to play dinner host once a week or so. It gets sort of lonely out here in the quiet. It's nothing like the city.”</p>
<p>The clock ticked above the stove like it was waiting for him to answer. He wanted to say no. </p>
<p>Well, that was not true. </p>
<p>He <i>wanted</i>, desperately, to say yes because he was craving any moment he can have with her, but he knew that he should say no. It was not worth it. Maybe she liked him, like Maru thought, but he couldn’t risk it for a hunch. </p>
<p>Besides, there were a dozen other people more suitable for Josephine, ones he should push her in the direction of. She should not choose him over anyone more her age, more her speed, someone who wasn't dragging around the weight of four years in hell. She was loud and adventurous and he knew she loved to be around people and he was everything that she is not. Maybe once, in his younger years, but those are long gone now. Stolen, was the better word, but gone nonetheless. </p>
<p>“I’d like that,” he said instead of <i>no</i>, taking what is probably the biggest risk in his life, “If you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“I don’t,” she said firmly, “I don’t mind at all. Seriously.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“So?” Maru asked, the moment she stepped foot in the clinic the next morning, “How was your date?”</p>
<p>“It was not a date,” he replied, though he wasn’t really that sure anymore. It wasn’t <i>officially</i> a date, but it had <i>felt</i> like a date, “But it was nice. She made dinner and we drank some wine and then I came home.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” she hung her hat up on the coat rack, “Your <i>not</i> date, sorry. What did you talk about?”</p>
<p>“Food mostly,” Harvey replied. He had half a mind to make Josephine dinner, just to even them up a bit. But, even though he hadn’t checked his fridge lately, he was pretty sure it was a bunch of microwavable meals, and maybe a half a gallon of milk. Nothing compared to the literal farm to table meals she could make. He didn’t need Josephine seeing his terrible cooking skills in person, “She said she’d bring leftovers by the clinic when she could. So I guess you’ll be able to taste it too.”</p>
<p>“You’re impossible,” Maru said, “But if my watch is correct, your farmer will be here in an hour or so. Maybe I can get what <i>actually</i> happened from her.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare,” he said quickly, “Please. I have no idea what last night was, but I definitely don’t want to find out from her like this.”</p>
<p>“I’m just kidding,” Maru came around behind the desk and shooed him out of the chair, “Go be useful somewhere. This is my seat.”</p>
<p>“Maru?”</p>
<p>“Yes?” she asked, not looking up from the pile of folders he’d been going through before she arrived. </p>
<p>“Do you think she could really like me?”</p>
<p>“<i>Like</i> you? Are you twelve years old?” Maru said, but he could see her smiling, “But I think you don’t have enough faith in yourself. But anything else is confidential. Girl talk you know? Go on now, let me get to work before your first appointment.”</p>
<p>He ducked into the back office feeling just a little bit better about it all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Summer 28, Year 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harvey and Josephine see the moonlight jellies, and learn a little bit about each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the near darkness of the beach, Harvey excused himself from the polite small talk with Jodi to make his way over to Josephine when he saw her. She was kneeling by the shore line, head cocked as she examined the water.</p>
<p>“This is the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Josephine said, bending down a bit on the shoreline to see the jellies closer. He thought she was almost right. They were far up on the list of beautiful wonders of the world, but not quite at the top anymore. Not since Josephine moved to town. She was the prettiest thing that he’d ever seen, “Do they come here every year?”</p>
<p>“Every year,” Harvey replied, “I’m not an aquatic expert but I think it probably has to do with mating seasons or something. Demetrius might know.”</p>
<p><i>Mating seasons?</i> What was wrong with him? That was definitely not on the approved list of topics to talk about the girl you were falling hard for who you were trying <i>not</i> to fall hard for. </p>
<p>“Probably,” she said thoughtfully, “Maybe I should have been a scientist. Did you know my mother was a scientist?”</p>
<p>“She was? What kind?” He was desperate to know everything about her. To have any excuse to talk to her. And she had a. airy, light quality about her whenever she talked about her parents. He liked seeing her like this. </p>
<p>Who was he kidding. He liked seeing her all the time.</p>
<p>“A microbiologist. In the army. That’s where she met my father,” she replied casually, then fell back onto the sand. Clearly she was growing uncomfortable squatting like that, “She was the smartest woman I ever met. Do you want to sit with me?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” he sat down in the sand next to her. The moonlight jellies were a favorite event of his. He liked the comradery of the town, when they gathered to watch such a lovely natural event. It made him feel like the town was one or something. Besides, in the dark he could sit alone and watch, and no one would bother him too much.  And no one ever did really. He supposed that when you kept to yourself, for the most part, people respected that. Not Josephine though, but that was alright. He didn’t want her to really, even if he tried to pretend otherwise, “What happened to her?”</p>
<p>“She died,” Josephine said, her voice soft. She was illuminated by the warm glow of the jellies and she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Harvey was glad she did it herself, because he probably wouldn’t have been able to stop himself, just for an excuse to touch her, “When I was a teenager. It was a long time ago. It doesn’t matter so much anymore.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he whispered. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been around death before, but he’d also never been great at handling it, especially when he knew the person it affected. It was always a struggle to be the one to bear the bad news. How did you properly show sympathy when the worst happened? People expected a level of professionalism from their doctor, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. Losing people in your care never got easier. And even though he’d never even known Josephine’s mother, it was clear her death had had an impact. </p>
<p>“That’s alright,” she said, smiling tightly. In the sand, he covered her hand with his own. Another benefit of the dark. Nobody would be able to see this. And if Josephine never wanted to acknowledge it, they didn’t have to, “Thank you though doc. That’s nice of you. I bet you saw a lot of people die, when you were on the front.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he replied. No one had ever really asked him that before, not like that. Mostly they thanked him for serving, which was kind enough, but if both her parents had served, she probably understood it a little better than a lot of the town. She probably knew a lot of what he’d seen, “A lot of people.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry too,” she said very quietly. It was almost a whisper, “The war isn’t kind to anybody. On either side”</p>
<p>“War is war,” he replied, and a moment passed between the two of them, “Look at that glow huh?”</p>
<p>She straightened a bit, to look out into the sea closer. Maybe she too was grateful for the excuse to talk about something else. </p>
<p>“You’re nice to be around. I don’t know why you think otherwise,” she said, and though he didn’t know exactly how to respond, he didn’t get the impression she expected him to say anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fall 16, Year 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harvey learns a thing or two from the fortune teller.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harvey made his way over to the displays, where Josephine had her hands on her hips and seemed to be judging her own stand. The air was chilly today, with a slight breeze, but she still had her sweater tied around her waist. Maybe she was warm from setting up the display. </p>
<p>“Hiya doc,” she called when she saw him coming over. She waved in the hand that didn’t have a basket of produce. She set it on the ground and, much to his surprise, have him a very quick hug when he reached her. </p>
<p>“Hello Josephine.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know about the whole display thing until I got a letter in the mail last week,” she said, and he thought she sounded worried about the thing, “Does it look alright? I think the corn has seen better days.”</p>
<p>He took in her display, full of the produce she must have just picked, and nodded, “It looks good. Pierre wins nearly every year though.”</p>
<p>She shrugged, “It’s just fun to see everybody out and about. Plus there’s tourists. It was weird walking in to see new faces. I sort of thought no one got in and no one got out here. I stared at the woman and her child for about two straight minutes because I couldn’t think of their names and I thought I was going crazy until I realized I didn’t know them.”</p>
<p>Harvey chuckled, “Have you had your fortune told yet?”</p>
<p>Her eyes widened at the idea, “Ooohhh. Where?”</p>
<p>“There’s a booth with a fortune teller over by the old graveyard. She comes every year. I’m not sure if I believe it or not, but it’s usually fun to do as a game.”</p>
<p>“Will you come with me?” she asked, “Mayor Lewis has to judge anyway, and he probably doesn’t want me loitering while he does so.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Harvey said, “If you like.”</p>
<p>Over they went, stopping by to say hello to a few people on the way. Harvey thought it was all fun and games, but Josephine was taking the whole thing very seriously, and if she thought it was real, he wasn’t going to make fun of her for it. People believe in what they believed in. </p>
<p>Josephine handed over her fee, and the fortune teller invited them both inside. Like she knew he was only there at Josephine’s insistence. The inside of the booth was dark and smelled heavily of incense. There were pillows on the floor, and all three of them sat. Harvey had to squeeze a bit, to make his legs fit properly. Still, his thigh was pressed against Josephine’s just a few layers of fabric separating them. </p>
<p>The fortune teller looked down at her crystal ball. She had a gift for theatrics, Harvey had to give her that. </p>
<p>“Lets see what the spirits have in store for you dearie,” she said. Harvey thought, given the cloudiness of the ball, that the spirits had some rain in store, but he kept his mouth shut, “Oh… interesting.”</p>
<p>She looked up at him, then at Josephine, then back down at the crystal ball. Josephine leaned forward slightly, her eyes twinkling with excitement. </p>
<p>“I see big things in your future, miss,” she said cryptically, “You’re sitting on the beach with a certain gentleman. It seems like you two are very happy.”</p>
<p>Harvey was glad that the low light didn’t let anybody see him blush. He knew Josephine was looking at him-- and he was smart enough romantically to have an idea of what that meant, but he pretended to be suddenly very interested in the crystal ball. It was just a silly game. She saw the two of them together and assumed they were a couple. That’s all. That was logical and Josephine was just embarrassed that she’d made that assumption. That’s all it was. </p>
<p>“I see you down in the mines as well. It’s quite dangerous down there. I can see great fortune though, should you succeed.”</p>
<p>Josephine chuckled, “We can hope. Hay is <i>expensive.</i>”</p>
<p>“I see you as well, a bit older. You’re in the city. I see military folk, in dress uniforms. It’s some kind of event. You call someone over-- a husband perhaps. I believe that’s what you call him? I take it there’s a marriage down the road for you. You look very happy.”</p>
<p>Harvey swallowed. There was no way she… she couldn’t have known about his service, unless he somehow <i>sat</i> in a specific fashion, or she’d somehow known him before. It must have been a weird coincidence. </p>
<p>Regardless, he was glad when they were back in the cool fall air. Josephine thanked the woman, twice, and finally looked up at him.</p>
<p>“I-” she began. He wanted to know every thought in her mind about this. Mostly because his own thoughts were a jumble and he hoped she’d be able to lay them out for him.</p>
<p>“Miss Josephine!” Marine called and they both turned, “The mayor’s going to announce the winner. You’d best get over here or you’ll miss it.”</p>
<p>“I’m coming!” Josephine called back, “Thanks for coming with me Harvey.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” he cleared his throat, “Still. Just a fun game right?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she said, and her tone was nearly impossible to decipher. She was not moving, “Just a game.”</p>
<p>“You’ll miss the judging,” he said. There were only a few inches between them. It would have been very easy to close the distance. He put a hand on her arm. Her skin was cold, “You should put your sweater on. I wouldn’t want you to catch a chill. Your health is very important to me. You know, as your doctor.”</p>
<p>“Right,” she replied, glancing over, “I should go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well hope you like it! the little doctor got to me, especially when i started thinking about mash at the same time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>